She's A Lady
by MohaveAmazing
Summary: Beck and Jade songfic, based upon the song She's a Lady by Forever the sickest kids. Please R&R!


AN: So, Hola, this is my first ever songfic…and I think I have only ever actually read one or two other songfic's so this may be awkward and long and weird, but please R&R, and tell me if I did good, if I didn't do good, Tell me how I can improve…LOVE YOUR FEEDBACK! Anywho, here goes!

"She's A Lady" By FTSK

(All from Beck's View)

_I'm in love with the girl I hate_

_She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me_

_I'm in love with a critic and a skeptic, a traitor_

_I'd trade her in a second. _

"You're not honestly wearing that shirt?" She asked, from where she sat on my bed. She was supposed to be reading a magazine while I got ready for school, but instead she was watching me intently, analyzing everything.

It was the same routine every morning. She'd ask me that, and we'd argue a little, and I would always change it to something she picked out. Then we would make out, before I drove us to school.

Not today though, I was already late, "Jade, enough," I said firmly, and then walked out and started the truck, waiting for her to come.

_She's a backseat driver, a drama provider_

_An instant update of the world._

_She's a first class liar, a constant forgetter _

_(She's attractive but bitter)_

A minute later, she stepped out of the RV, and I took a good look at her. Her hair was flowing in the wind, and she was wearing a shoulder bearing black top, skinny jeans, and black heels. She looked beautiful as usual. God, I love her so much.

She got in the passenger seat of the truck, and said, "You're cheating on me, aren't you?" As I made my way to Hollywood Arts

Great I was going to be hearing this all day from her. And everybody else.

"No, Jade," I said, sighing.

"Turn your blinker on," She said, and then reached over and did it for me. I gave her a look, and then she started in again.

"It's Tori isn't it? You wore that shirt for her huh? I heard her tell Cat that you kissed her, and I wasn't going to say anything-"

"Jade!" I yelled, as I found a parking space. I turned the car off, and looked at her, "I'm so sick of this. Every minute you think I am cheating! Obviously our relationship isn't strong enough, with your insecurities! Besides, I am so sick of your lying, your drama! You know I didn't kiss Tori! You have severed our relationship so much, there is nothing there!"

_Did you scream enough to make her cry?_

_It's a turn around, turn around_

_Baby, don't return to me, _

_If you think that I'm not worth your time._

_She's a lady, and ladies shouldn't be messed with_

_She's a lady, and ladies shouldn't be messed with_

I tear fell on her face. Most people think Jade doesn't cry, but she does, a lot. She only cries for a certain thing, though, that I've noticed.

That thing is me. I've seen, and heard her cry a lot over me, and for me, but never anything else. Ever.

Then in quick, cat-like movements, she got out of the car, and was gone.

I sat there for a minute, then I realized I snapped. I snapped with Jade, I screamed at her for the first time ever. Usually she was screaming at me, and breaking up with me.

What have I done?

I hit the steering wheel hard, and got out of the car.

_Take off your shoes, come in the room_

_And baby, let's try not to argue. _

_Turn out the lights, and turn on the radio _

_And how can we fight when I'm too busy loving you?_

_I'm too busy loving you. _

_I'm too busy loving you. _

The knock came at about eleven that night. The TV was on, but I wasn't watching it. I was trying to decide if what I had done was right or not. I felt I was right, but I love her, and I don't want to fight with her.

I got off the couch, and opened my RV door, and she was, with mascara down her face. I stepped aside, and she walked in, and kicked her flip flops off. I turned the TV off, and put a CD in, and sat next to her, and kissed her forehead.

_Did you scream enough to make her cry?_

_It's a turn around, turn around_

_Baby, don't return to me, _

_If you think that I'm not worth your time._

_She's a lady, and ladies shouldn't be messed with_

_She's a lady, and ladies shouldn't be messed with_

After I kissed her, she said, "I love you Beck, I don't even care that you kissed Tori."

I pulled back at that, and looked at her in disbelief.

I stood up, and the anger built up, "Get out, Jade!" I yelled at her, pointing at the door.

_Here I am, There you go again (again)_

_And we will not ever be eighteen again (again)_

_And I'm worn out of fighting and every night you leave crying_

_And I could use some time_

_And Here I am, and there you go again (again) _

Her eyes watered up again, and she left again. I turned the light on, and I sat back on the couch, with my head in my face.

I love Jade. But I'm Tired of the drama.

I love Jade. But I can't yell at her again.

I love Jade. But is this even gonna last?

We are only eighteen.

_So here I am, and I'm dying_

_And I'm waiting for you, waiting for you_

_Come back, Come back to me_

_And I'll take you gladly and I'll take you in again_

The next morning I waited in front of her first hour, with two coffees in my hands.

One with two sugars.

She walked up, and slowed a bit when she saw me, then came closer.

I extended the coffee with the two sugars, and she slowly took it out of my hand, and then rested her head on my chest as I pulled her into a hug.

I kissed the top of her head, and whispered, "I'll always love you."

"I love you, too," She whispered back, as I smiled.

_Did you scream enough to make her cry?_

_It's a turn around, turn around_

_Baby, don't return to me_

_If you think that I'm not worth your time. _

_Did you scream enough to make her cry?_

_It's a turn around, turn around_

_Baby, don't return to me_

_If you think that I'm not worth your time. _

_She's a lady, and ladies shouldn't be messed with_

_She's a lady, and ladies shouldn't be messed with_

THE END


End file.
